¿nico?
by BloddyDemon
Summary: cuando una mañana Nico se dirige al "sótano" de su nido, se encuentra con un enorme problema, un peligro que mantenía oculto por amor a escapado y debe recuperarlo antes de que sea tarde.


¿NICO?

Era una reluciente mañana en río de Janeiro, y como de costumbre, un pequeño canario se disponía a visitar el "sótano" de su nido, una zona oculta de su casa, antes de marcharse a trabajar, desplazó una pesada piedra por el suelo, y asegurándose de que nadie lo observaba, bajó sigilosamente con un trozo de tela lleno de comida hacia una zona oculta del exterior, perfecta para esconder algo, o alguien.

Bajó por el estrecho agujero, el cual tenía la anchura mínima para que él entrase y volvió a cerrar la entrada.

Lo primero que notó, fue que la luz era muy abundante como para estar en un sótano. Las pupilas se le contrajeron y dejó caer la comida que traía en su pico, hasta correr a una enorme fisura que había en la pared de su nido, en el hueco del árbol, y mirarlo con una enorme preocupación- "oh, no"-pensó- "Se ha escapado…" alterado de lo normal

Nico volaba asustado por los barrios de la ciudad brasileña, atento a cualquier movimiento sospecho a su alrededor, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que se chocaría contra su compañero de trabajo y amigo.- ¿ Nico estás bien?- dijo el cardenal, al ver a su amigo con un comportamiento más nervioso de lo normal.- No, nada está bien, - tras gritar esto el pequeño pájaro se hizo un ovillo y empezó a mecerse tumbado en el suelo con un rostro perturbado. – Nico, soy tu amigo, dime que te ocurre, puedes contármelo. - ¿podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo? - preguntó el canario- Vayamos a tu casa- pensó Pedro, hay estemos solos….

Ya en casa de Nico, este empezó a explicar a su amigo plumirrojo la situación- Verás, hace muchos años, al nacer yo, no fui hijo único, pese a que mi madre tuvo un único huevo, de él nacimos dos polluelos, yo, y mi hermano, Tyler, pero él, no era como yo. Mientras yo era un bebé muy tranquilo, él era muy nervioso, muy agresivo y que se pasaba las noches en vela, mis padres pensaron que era cosa de la edad, y que ya se le pasaría. Pero algo terrible le ocurrió.

(FLASHBACK 16 AÑOS ATRÁS)

Nico y su hermano Tyler pasaba el día en un parque de la reserva natural de Brasil cerca de donde vivían, cuando unos pájaros jóvenes algo más grande que ellos empezaron a meterse con Nico y su hermano, ya que, por ser siameses separados, portaban dos cicatrices en uno de los costados, Nico en el izquierdo, y Tyler en el derecho- Ya basta- Dijo Tyler- ¡DEJADNOS EN PAZ! - exigió enojado. - ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿llamar a vuestro padre? - eso enojo mucho a ambos, nadie lo reconocía, pero su padre había abandonado a su madre al enterarse de que el huevo que esperaban tendría dos crías en su interior, dándolos a ambos por muertos antes de nacer, y dejando a su madre sola.

Ante la sorpresa de Nico, su hermano empujó a los abusones, apartándolos unos centímetros de ellos, se agachó; cogió un trozo de cristal que había en el suelo y con él atravesó el cuello al adversario más cercano; las pupilas del contrincante se dilataron, y una enorme cantidad de sangre cayó sobre los hermanos, tiñéndolos de rojo. Mientras, ante esa escena, Tyler soltó unas carcajadas de risa que Nico no olvidaría jamás.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Tras eso, mi madre lo envió a un hospital psiquiátrico, y, no volví a saber de él. Hasta hace dos años, le acogí en mi casa, y pese a que yo le intenté convencer de que saliera conmigo para divertirnos como cuando éramos pequeños, nunca quería salir, así que se quedó viviendo en mi sótano. No sé por qué habrá querido escaparse ahora. – De todos modos, habrá que encontrarlo, no sabemos qué puede hacer. - dijo Pedro- Mi hermano no está loco, ni tampoco es idiota, tiene un CI más alto que el mío, de 137 puntos, yo de 130. Debemos encontrarle, no quiero que le pase nada. Nunca ha salido de mi casa, y no sé por qué lo ha hecho ahora. Eso es lo que me preocupa…-

Sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo preocupados- Nico, podríamos ayudarte a encontrarlo. - Nico levantó la cabeza- Si bien has dicho, el es inofensivo, y solo está asustado. – dijo Blu- si nos le describes posiblemente le encontraremos. - Nico les dio una descripción de su hermano lo más realista posible, era idéntico a él, salvo por no tener ese sombrero y las plumas del flequillo más largas, lo que hacía que se tapase un ojo, las plumas cercanas a los ojos tenían un color prácticamente negro y unas uñas más largas que él.- Chicos no puede estar muy lejos, nunca a salido de la zona donde vivo, así que tal vez esté desorientado.- Blu, junto a Perla, Pedro y Rafael, se dividieron la ciudad en 5 zonas para rastrear más rápidamente la ciudad.

Durante el día entero se dedicaron a buscar al pequeño canario sin éxito, y a cada minuto que pasaba Nico estaba más nervioso. - Será mejor, que busquemos mañana Nico. - dijo Perla.- No creo que sea tan malo dejarlo fuera, si está desorientado y confuso no podrá hacer mucho daño.- Nico miró tenso a su amiga, vete tú con los demás si quieres. Yo lo buscaré un poco más.- El canario giró a la derecha del club de música donde trabajaba para descansar unos minutos antes de volver a volar, escuchó un ruido metálico, una lata había rodado unos centímetros, pero no hacía viento, estaba solo. Escuchó alguien tras él. Se dio la vuelta, nada, ni nadie. Estaba tan preocupado viendo tras él, que no se dio cuenta de que, si no se hubiera girado, podría haberse defendido, pues fue entonces, cuando la figura de su hermano se avalanzó sobre él- ¡ Crees que puedes robarme la vida!- dijo Tyler a su hermano mientras lo estrangulaba.- Solo uno de los dos puede quedar vivo, y ese…¡ SERÉ YO!- Nico estaba desesperado, si su hermano le continuaba ahogando pronto moriría, pero él no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para quitárselo de encima. Su hermano le clavó dos uñas en el estómago haciéndole sangrar. Nico, ya desesperado, movió las alas en busca de algo con lo que defenderse, agarrando un trozo de vidrio triangular. Levantó el ala y le hizo un corte en el mismo lugar donde Tyler le había clavado las uñas, haciéndole una herida muy similar. Su hermano cayó al suelo malherido y gritando, dándole la oportunidad de escapar. Pero este le agarró de una pata con el pico dando lugar a una pelea que se reflejó en la pared por las sobras de los dos animales.

-¡BLU!¡Blu!- el guacamayo se volteó al escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar- Blu mi hermano, ha vuelto, ayúdame.- Blu miró el deplorable estado del pájaro amarillo.- Dime donde está, yo iré por él- dijo Blu- te guiaré, soy yo quien debe detenerlo. Pero no puedo hacer lo solo…- El dúo fue hasta el callejón donde habían visto a Tyler. Todo parecía tranquilo; de repente a Blu lo atacaron por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, cuando el guacamayo levantó la vista pudo ver como a pocos centímetros de él los canarios se enzarzaban en una lucha a muerte; Nico fue lanzado al suelo por su hermano, cayendo sobre su ala, impidiéndole volar, o al menos eso creían ambos, Nico aleteó débilmente hasta la pared, perdiendo de vista a Blu, y a la vez toda esperanza de sobrevivir.- Es hora de que pague por todos estos años.- Dijo su hermanos frente a él, elevando en el aire un trozo a filado de metal. Era el fin: pero…. Se escuchó un ruido de agua, o similar, El canario, quien tenía los ojos cubiertos por la tapa de botella levantó la vista, su hermano, ahora frente a él, tenía los ojos contraídos con una enorme brecha en el cráneo que aseguraba su muerte, haciendo que se desplomara. - Nico, ¿estas b…?- Blu frenó su pregunta totalmente asustado. Su supuesto amigo, quien había perdido su sombrero en la batalla, revelaba ahora en su cabeza dos plumas a modo de flequillo que le tapaban uno de sus ojos tan negros como la muerte, que habían perdido totalmente la cordura, mientras el pequeño animal se reía de una forma siniestra y preocupante, antes de levantar su arma sobre la cabeza de Blu y tiñendo de rojo la luz de la luna.


End file.
